Trust Me
by nominare
Summary: Lena has her own secret identity...


What do you do when you have major writer's block on a multi-chapter fic? Write smut of course!

This idea came to me the other day and I just couldn't shake it, so here you go. This is my first SuperCorp fic and my first fic in a really long time so I hope it's good!

No beta. All mistakes my own (story of my life right there).

* * *

Supergirl stepped into Lena's space, effectively pinning Lena between her and the desk of her large office.

"Don't you trust me?" Supergirl whispered.

Lena could feel her shoulders sag. After all this time? How was this still a question? How could Supergirl not think that Lena trusted her? Lena trusted her enough to help Supergirl catch her own mother. Lena trusted her enough to risk her life for her time and again. Lena trusted that Supergirl would be there to catch her if she fell – both literally and figuratively.

Lena brought her hand up and cupped Supergirl's cheek. Supergirl let out a soft sigh and leaned into the embrace, closing her eyes at the sensation.

Lena nodded the affirmative, "I do. I do." Supergirl still didn't open her eyes… afraid to see… what exactly? Lies? Lena just saying what she thought Supergirl wanted to hear? It was then that Lena decided she would show Supergirl just how far that trust extended.

"Take me home, Supergirl."

Supergirl's eyes flashed open. Blue searching green. Lena didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but she was nervous. Uncharacteristically so; and she felt pound by pound of weight being heaped on her shoulders with each passing second of Supergirl's silence.

One nod from the blonde crusader and she gently lifted Lena into her arms and headed toward the balcony. The cool air outside was a respite to Lena. She gulped it in greedily, hoping it would counter the heat that was creeping up her neck.

Supergirl softly pushed off the ground and started her flight out of the business district and towards the luxury penthouses and homes in the eastern part of National City.

"Not there," Lena whispered into Supergirl's ear. She felt the small shiver in the hero's arms as she carried her. "Follow the interstate west out of the city. I'll guide you as we get closer."

Supergirl nodded and changed directions. After a few more lefts and rights a small suburb outside the city came into view. Tree lined streets and craftsman style homes from the 30's with their front lawns dotted with children playing in the last gleams of sunlight came closer.

"There…" Lena pointed to one of the smaller of the houses on the street. "Please, if you don't mind, as discreetly as possible."

Supergirl could understand that. No need to bring undue attention by National City's most famous heroine and CEO of a multi-million-dollar tech company landing in the middle of the street.

That's where the understanding ended though as Supergirl landed in the backyard and then followed Lena around to the side of the house where Lena unlocked the door and strode in as if she owned the place.

Supergirl took a moment to look around as Lena turned on some select lights and laid her keys down on the kitchen counter. It was a small home, no more than 1200 square feet. Beyond the kitchen was a small living room with built in bookshelves that had books overflowing into piles on the floor. A small couch sat angled in front of the large windows adorning the western side of the house and overlooking the front porch. Down the hall two bedrooms and a bathroom. All comfortably furnished in a way that looked warm, comfortable, well lived in.

Lena approached Supergirl again. She brought both of her hands up to her face momentarily before letting them fall over her shoulders and rub down her arms until they were lightly holding each other's hands.

"Lena? What is this place?"

"Later." Lena started to walk backwards, not letting go of Supergirl's hands. There would be time to explain all of this later. But now? Now it was time to show Supergirl how much she meant to Lena. They paused in the doorway of the master bedroom.

Supergirl looked over Lena's shoulder to survey the room. Muted colors of cream and blue adorned the walls and décor. A large, wood framed bed under untidy covers and a mountain of pillows was flanked by two bedside tables with more books and notebooks. A small reclining chair sat in one corner under a floor lamp that provided the only soft light in the room.

Supergirl brought her eyes back to Lena. She went to open her mouth but found herself at a loss of words. All the confidence that normally came with a simple pose of fists on her hips was a distant memory.

Lena spoke first, making sure to hold Supergirl's eye contact. She needed to hear this, to believe it. "I do. With everything. With all of me."

It was then that Lena leaned forward to capture Supergirl's lips with her own. Hands still intertwined at their sides, Lena squeezed tightly as she felt Supergirl lean into the kiss and start to deepen it with her tongue grazing over Lena's lips.

The taste of each other's tongues sparked a brief frenzy between the two of them.

Supergirl brought her hands up to tangle them in Lena's hair while Lena grasped at Supergirl's waist pulling her closer until the back of her knees hit the bed. They paused their momentum there, focusing their energy and concentration on their mouths. The taste, the feel of lips moving over each other, nipping, licking, and an occasional soft bite. Tongues teasing each other, flooding each other with warmth.

Lena slowly moved her hands from Supergirl's waist, over hipbones, and under her uniform's skirt to grasp at her ass, lifting her ever so slightly into the embrace. Supergirl gasped into Lena's mouth at the contact, which in turn led to Lena letting out a soft growl.

Not to be outdone, Supergirl broke off the kiss and trailed her lips across Lena's cheek to the shell of her ear. Hot breath ghosted across Lena's skin briefly before Supergirl darted her tongue out and then sucked gently on Lena's ear. She moved her mouth down Lena's long neck, punctuated kisses to her collar bone and bit softly before moving across the exposed part of her chest.

Lena squeezed Supergirl's ass again and again in tandem with every soft moan she released. God, all they were doing was kissing at this point and she could feel a pool of warmth in between her legs.

Supergirl lifted her fingers to Lena's blouse and kissed a trail down her torso with each button that she undid until she could place her hands under the shoulders of the top and softly push it down Lena's arms and onto the floor. Supergirl dropped to her knees then, maintaining eye contact with Lena the entire time. Lena, about to protest the loss of her handholds felt the words catch in her throat as Supergirl placed kisses to the soft skin of her belly just above her waistband. Supergirl brought her hands to the belt there and undid the clasp and pulled the belt from its loops just on this side of rough. It dropped onto the hardwood floor with a clank. Lena stared at it for a moment until she realized the Supergirl had not paused in her advancement. Fingers deftly undid the button of her slacks and slowly lowered the zipper. Supergirl brought her mouth over to Lena's hip bones and kissed and bit as she brought her hands around to Lena's backside and raked the pants down her legs. Lena stepped out of the pants, looked down over the swell of her breasts to Supergirl, in all her regalia, kneeled in front of her. As amazingly hot as it was (Lena wouldn't lie and say that she never dreamed about Supergirl being in this exact position) the inequity of clothing dispersion suddenly offended her.

She grabbed Supergirl by the shoulders of her cape and brought her up to meet her lips again. As their kiss deepened once more, Supergirl brought Lena into a tight embrace, running her hands down the expanse of Lena's back. Lena arched at the contact, skin on skin. But she needed more. She roamed her hands over Supergirl's shoulders until she found the cape's clasps and released it to the floor with a flutter. She brought a knee up slightly in between Supergirl's legs and grinned wolfishly at the moan that she was rewarded with as she pulled the zipper down Supergirl's uniform and skirt letting them fall the floor in a puddle. Supergirl broke their embrace so that she could step out of her clothes and take off her boots.

The pause allowed them to take in the sight of the other. Two sets of eyes raked over each other's bodies, both with soft skin over strong and lithe muscles. Where Supergirl was more toned in her arms and midsection, Lena's legs were chiseled by the gods (thank you years of wearing high heels). Finally, their eyes met again, a small grin gracing each of their faces.

Supergirl approached Lena again, scooping her up under her knees and gently placing her on her back on the bed. Supergirl straddled her, each of them placing a leg between the other's thighs. Supergirl's hair cascaded over her shoulders and tickled Lena's face when she leaned up to recapture lips. Supergirl leaned forward, pushing her leg into Lena again, creating a most welcome friction. Lena brought her hands up and undid the clasp of Supergirl's bra and before Supergirl could even shake it off, Lena brought a nipple into her mouth.

" _Lena!"_

Supergirl could feel Lena's smile around her nipple as she licked and sucked and then moved over to the other one to offer the same attention. After a moment Supergirl sat up, removed her bra fully and then shimmied out of her underwear as well. Lena followed suit and settled onto her back again as she looked up at Supergirl straddling her waist.

"Are you sure?" Supergirl asked. _Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me? Are you sure you trust me not to hurt you?_

Lena nodded. _I do_ she thought.

Supergirl's eyes misted over for a moment before leaning down again to capture Lena's lips. She followed a familiar path across her cheek, to her other ear this time, down her neck pausing momentarily at her pulse point. Her hands cupped Lena's breasts and ran her thumbs over erect nipples. She rolled them between her forefinger and thumb as she kissed down her chest and stomach and for the second time tonight Lena found herself staring into blue eyes as they looked up at her between her legs.

Supergirl kept her hands working on Lena's breasts as she kissed the inside of her right thigh, ghosting over her heat before bringing her lips and tongue to her left thigh.

" _Supergirl…"_ It was a breath, a whisper, a plea. _Please. I trust you. I trust you to be here with me. Please._

Lena's back arched off the bed when Supergirl brought her tongue and licked the entirety of Lena's folds. She slowly worked her tongue in between them, searching out for Lena's clit. She circled it with her tongue and hummed in appreciation the taste that awaited her when she dipped down to Lena's entrance.

Lena fisted the sheets in her hands while one of Supergirl's hands moved from one of Lena's breasts to join her tongue in the effort of pitching Lena over the edge. _It won't take long_ _at this rate_ Lena thought to herself, half surprised her mind could form a coherent sentence.

Except when Supergirl brought one finger to Lena's entrance, she removed her mouth from Lena's clit.

"Wha? What?" Lena's head thrashed back and forth. Her body and mind unable to process the change in extreme contact to that of a single finger teasing her entrance.

"I'm sorry," Supergirl rasped out in reply, "I just…" she looked at Lena meekly, "I just want to be able to see your face when I… when I…" Unable to form the words for fear that they would come out crude and not be able to portray the depth of emotion she was feeling in this moment, Supergirl decided on action and thrust two fingers inside of Lena.

Lena saw stars, lights popping before her eyes as the ceiling came in and out of focus. Supergirl leaned into the effort, fingers curling and rubbing against Lena's front wall while Lena's slick heat coated her hand. She didn't make Lena wait long before she added her mouth back into the mix and covered Lena's clit with her tongue – tracing patterns over and over as she wiggled her fingers inside of her.

Lena couldn't believe how full she felt in this moment. She let go of the sheets and brought her hands to the back of Supergirl's head, threading her fingers through her hair, pulling gently at the follicles. Supergirl looked up as much as she could without breaking the contact of her mouth on Lena's clit. She was enraptured. All her senses on overdrive. The taste and smell and feel of Lena on her face and hand; the sight of Lena's breasts bouncing slightly with each thrust, the way the cords of her neck were taught as her jaw worked; the sounds of moans and gasps from Lena as she climbed the precipice towards her orgasm.

Lena lifted her legs and placed them over Supergirl's shoulders and back, opening herself up more to the onslaught of sensation being provided. Relishing the feeling of Lena's heels digging into her back, Supergirl doubled her efforts.

In a matter of moments Lena was tumbling over the edge, hands pulling tightly on Supergirl's hair, heels of her feet digging into her lover's back. Supergirl slowed her fingers and tongue, drawing out Lena's orgasm until she finally stilled. She placed a chaste kiss to the inside of Lena's left thigh and laid there, waiting out the release of Lena's walls currently clenched around her two fingers.

After a few minutes the pulsing against Supergirl's fingers stopped and Lena dropped her hand and legs back onto the bed. Supergirl crawled up the length of Lena's body and found herself being welcomed into open arms. Lena traced lazy patterns over Supergirl's arms as she turned her body inwardly so that Supergirl could rest on her more fully.

It was moments before they were both fast asleep.

Supergirl awoke to a sharp knocking on the kitchen door. Without thinking she dressed and followed the sound down the hallway and into the kitchen where the dutch door shook noisily. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she wrenched open the door a little too forcefully in her sleepy state.

"Supergirl?!"

Well, Supergirl was awake now. It was then she remembered she was not in her house, not in her civilian clothes, and certainly not prepared to answer whatever questions were about to be thrust upon her for answering the door early in the morning in a random house in a random suburb on the weekend outside of National City.

"Ummm. Yep." Supergirl placed her hands on her waist, hoping her default pose of confidence would be enough to betray the element of fear running down her spine now. "How can I help you?" Supergirl's eyes narrowed slightly, appraising the man in front of her. He didn't look threatening in his t-shirt and jeans, slightly dirtied with grass stains. His short, curly, black hair had lawn clippings stuck in it and a slight sheen of sweat covered his dark face.

The gentleman at the door stared at her a moment longer before shaking his head as if making his mind up about something.

"I'm… well, I'm sorry to bother you Supergirl. I was actually here for the Professor."

"I'm sorry. Who?"

"Tariq!"

Supergirl turned to look over her shoulder at the same time as the man at the front door. Lena approached them both with a warm smile on her face, all of the CEO bravado gone from her gait as she looked genuinely relaxed and happy to see the stranger (stranger?) at the door. Lena stepped up beside Supergirl and placed a hand on her lower back while extended the other to shake Tariq's hand.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to bother you this early on a Saturday, Professor. I was mowing the lawn when I one of the spark plugs went out. I don't suppose you have an extra in that amazing workshop of yours?" Tariq bounced a little on his toes as he pointed over his shoulder at the garage attached to the house.

Lena chuckled softly. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Supergirl missed the contact instantly as Lena stepped out the door and walked with Tariq over to her garage. Supergirl watched in awe. Lena was wearing a simple tank top and light pajama pants, tied at the waist but low enough that a small sliver of skin was showing between her top and bottoms. What surprised her more so was how Lena talked effortlessly and airily with the man, occasionally laughing while he appeared to tell an animated story and Lena rummaged through drawers in the workshop. Supergirl could hear Lena exclaim _Eureka_ as she held up and proffered what was no doubt the spark plug Tariq required to continue his banal morning chore.

Supergirl gulped as Lena made eye contact with her and sauntered back towards the house. She backed up slowly as Lena entered the kitchen and closed the side door behind her.

"Lena. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I heard knocking when I woke up… and I didn't think… I just…."

Lena reached up and placed her hand on Supergirl's shoulder and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose which promptly stopped the nervous rambling.

"It's okay. Truly. Tariq is a good man, and I don't think he'll spread too much gossip before the next neighborhood block party."

Supergirl stood there, amazed. She shook her head slightly.

"Lena?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we? What is this place?" Supergirl gestured to the adjoining rooms at large.

"It's…. well, it's…" Lena felt herself wringing her hands together for a moment. _No. I trust her. Last night was only one part of showing that_.

Lena stilled. "It's home."

Supergirl looked around in awe, trying to take everything in again anew as Lena continued.

"There is so much pressure, so many expectations on me. As Lena Luthor that is. So when obligations require me to stay in the city, I stay near there. But… well, when I have the time, this is home. My neighbors really only know me as 'The Professor'. I think I have Tariq to thank for that." Lena smiled fondly at the thought of her neighbor. "Here, I can be with my books, and my workshop, and leave all that comes along with being a Luthor behind. The house was bought under a fake name and my neighbors assume I travel for work. If they've put together who I really am, they've extended me the courtesy of my anonymity here."

Supergirl could see it. She could see Lena there on the couch, reading over the latest scientific journals, or in the workshop tinkering with inventions, or here in the kitchen sipping coffee before having to drag herself back to the real world. She could see it all, because it's exactly what she savored in the moments that she could just be Kara. Simple Kara Danvers the journalist.

Her eyes followed Lena as she walked back down the hall towards her bedroom. She stopped at the doorway, resting one hand on the jamb. She looked over her shoulder at Supergirl, eyes lidded with mischief and desire.

"I mean, surely if anyone understands the desire for anonymity, Kara, it's you. That's why I brought you here. I trust you with this secret."

Kara gushed, "Oh my gosh yes. Yes of course. I totally understand the need for… wait. What? What did you call me?" Kara's eyes suddenly got very wide.

Lena laughed slightly. "Oh Kara." Lena pulled the tank top over her head and shimmied out of her pajama bottoms right there in the hallway, leaving her naked save a pair of black, lace underwear. "How about we talk all about that later?" Lena smiled seductively and walked into her bedroom.

It only took a moment for Kara to remember Lena's words from last night. _"I do. With everything. With all of me."_ Trust. Lena always had Supergirl's. Supergirl always had Lena's. Now Kara did too.

Kara sped down the hallway and into Lena's bedroom.

* * *

Notes: I love all the fics with Lena's luxury apartment but part of me just feels like... I don't know... like in all the ways she's trying to redeem herself, maybe she'd just have this little place on the outskirts of National City. Somewhere comfy with the only luxuries being an awesome wardrobe to maintain appearances and a ridiculously awesome, techy workshop where she can tinker around and not worry about writing business plans all day. And the only thing that really made this place home was when Lena got to add the only framed photo in the whole house... a 5x7 of her and Kara, not even looking at the camera, just smiling at each other, looking deliriously in love even though they didn't even know that's what it was at the time.

Also... can I just have a moment to fantasize about all the domesticity of high powered Lena Luthor and Supergirl just cozied up on her couch talking sccience with each other. Or Lena creating a workout space for Kara in her garage that she gets to use while Lena tries not to blow stuff up. And they're all sweaty from working hard, and... oh no... I think I know what part 2 might look like!

* * *

UPDATE: post 2x19... y'all! y'all... 'tinkering in the garage' Lena is real!


End file.
